1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to the trash bins. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus adaptable to a trash bin, for actuating the door of the bin by a foot pedal therefore eliminating the use of hands.
2. General Background
In many trash bins, particularly of the type that are found in fast-food outlets, the trash bin is for the most part a rectangular shaped four-sided receptacle, wherein one of the sides includes a swinging door so that one may push the tray into the door and allow the trash to fall within a container contained within the bin. The shortcomings of this particular item is the fact that the swinging door often times must be pushed by one hand, so that the tray may be maneuvered into the space with the other hand and the tray emptied. Often times this is an inconvenience due to the fact that the door may have been soiled by food spillage onto the face of the door. Another problem concerned is the fact that often times a child does not have the strength to support the tray in one hand, while attempting to open the door with the second hand and sliding the tray containing the trash into the passageway after the door has been opened. Therefore, there is a need to provide a means for allowing the swinging door of the bin to swing open to be actuated by other than one's hands so that the door may swing open and the tray may be easily maneuvered into the doorway using both hands if one chooses to.